siento
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: lo que nnoitra piensa de su pequeña fracion tesla, lo que siente cada vez que le hace el amor. la quinta espada no es lo que aprenta. LEMON :3 lindo pasen aver XD YAOI NNOITRA X TESLA


Hola!!!! Les traigo un fic NNOITRA X TESLA, **YAOI**, medio angst, medio romántico, medio sádico. Combinación extraña no creen?

Es un regalo especial para alguien a quien extraño, y que por motivos de madre mayor, no puedo platicar con ella, Q^Q sad!!!! T^T y es por ella que me gusta la pareja, es por ella que veo bleach….¬¬ y es la precursora de mis perversiones diarias, así que imaginen ahora que casi no puedo hablar con ella. (Q^Q/) pero seré fuerte, aguantare!! Por el bien de las dos QwQ)

Este fic lo tengo planeado desde hace mas de 6 seis meses, no había tenido la inspiración para escribirlo, pero aquí se los dejo.

Quiero decir que estoy muy satisfecha con los resultados, así que si van a dejar critica, mas les vale que sea constructiva!!! Y si no les gusta el **yaoi**….Que demonios hacen aquí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.!!!!! =w= ojala lo disfruten-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Titulo: " siento…"**_

-Aah…-aquel cuerpo se estremecía y se retorcía extasiado, mientras aquellos labios laceraban su piel con hambre. –aah!

-Más fuerte, hazlo mas fuerte.- ordenaba.

-Ya…ya no aguanto.- la voz lastimera rogaba por piedad.

"_**Siento…**_

_**Pienso y me cuestiono."**_

-Que es lo que quieres?- su voz obscena; su lengua experta deslizándose en su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo tan solo por el placer de verlo sufrir.

"_**¿Porque te tengo a mi lado?"**_

-Nno…Nnoitra-sama~. –esa voz tan inocente, haciendo eco en el vacio de la noche.

"_**Solo, siempre he estado solo.**_

_**Y así estoy bien."**_

-Por favor…-aquella voz tan inocente, plagada de pureza a pesar de su naturaleza; tan suave, apenas perteneciente a un chico.

-Dilo!- ordenaba presa de aquella pasión desenfrenada. –que es lo que quieres?!- su risa llenaba el cuarto, creando una extraña y lunática melodía en conjunto con aquellos gemidos.

"_**Nunca necesite de nadie."**_

-Destrúyame.- rogo. –máteme, Nnoitra-sama!- clamo elevando el lívido de aquel pelinegro.

Aquellas embestidas se hicieron más oscas, el pequeño y blanco cuerpo, se cimbraba violentamente, recibía aquel miembro grande y caliente que le castigaba sin misericordia. Las manos que sujetaban su cadera comenzaron a dejar sendos rasguños en la piel.

"_**Mas ahora, se que sin ti no podría continuar.**_

_**Y que aun que lo esconda…"**_

-Nno…Nnoitra-sama!- aquella voz rogando, aquellas manos aferrándose a las hebras de su largo cabello azabache como única esperanza, como único consuelo; sus ojos celestes adornados por amargas perlas etéreas. –por favor…- su cuerpo se encontraba al límite. –déjeme correrme ah~!

"_**Te amo. ¿Porque lo hago?**_

_**Me lo pregunto cada noche."**_

-Eso quieres?- pregunta con una sonrisa seductora.

-Si…SI!- ruega con una sonrisa seductora.

Nnoitra suelta aquel miembro, aparta la punta de su dedo y…

-Aah~.- un gemido acompaña a aquel liquido lechoso y caliente. –Nnoitra-sama~.- le llama lastimeramente, como lo hace un desahuciado con la muerte, ansia aquel placer aun que con ello le cueste la vida.

El amo muerde aquellos labios hambrientos, recorre esa boca sedienta y, deja en el cuello y el pecho las huellas de su paso. Marcando su propiedad, dejando marcas bien claras de que nadie debe osar siquiera en tocar esa piel.

-Máteme…acabe conmigo.-

"_**No encuentro motivo ni justificación, **_

_**Pero ya no concibo la vida sin ti."**_

La quinta espada le envistió con tal fuerza que la voz se le escapo, sus ojos se abrieron derramando copiosas lágrimas sobre las sabanas manchadas de carmín y néctar. Que grito mudo era un poema para la espada.

"_**Si algo me ha intrigado en la vida, **_

_**Es saber porque estás conmigo."**_

-Le amo…Nnoitra-sama.- murmura a su oído, con una sonrisa en aquellos labios salpicados de sangre, aquellas palabras bastaron para llevar a la espada al clímax, adoraba esa oz jadeante, amaba oírlo clamar por la muerte pero si algo lo hacía enloquecer de placer, eran aquellas últimas palabras.

"_**Porque día a día despiertas en mis brazos, **_

_**Y noche a noche vienes a mí."**_

-Le amo…-sonrió cansado y jadeante aun. Se enderezo un poco buscando aquellos sádicos labios. Mas no pudo alcanzarlos, se desplomo agotado sobre los pliegues de las sabanas, rodeado por la ropa de aquella persona, embriagado por su fuerte y seductora esencia.

El pelinegro arqueo la espalda con lentitud y otorgo a aquellos finos labios el honor más grande que él, Nnoitra Jiruga, podía dar: un beso suave y apasionado.

"_**Por cómo te trato,**_

_**Por cómo te miro,**_

_**Cualquiera diría,**_

_**Que no merezco más que tu desprecio."**_

-Nnoitra-sama.- sonríe con ternura, sus ojos se entornan y miran aquella sonrisa tan extraña en su amo y señor, aquella sonrisa sincera que solo le daba a él.

Cansad ya no se sentía en el mundo, sus ojos se cerraban y se entregaban a Morfeo, agradecido por la noche de pasión.

"_**Pero tu amor es extraño,**_

_**Y te empeñas en estar conmigo."**_

La quinta espada tomo aquel pequeño cuerpo, beso las lagrimas que aun escurrían por las mejillas del rubio, disfrutando de su sabor como ambrosia de dioses; lo acuno en sus brazos y dándole un beso en la marca de su mejilla le susurro

-Te amo, tesla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin QwQ/) gracias por leer-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, espero les haya gustado y dejen un revio =w=

QwQ gracias por leer.


End file.
